Eternal Lovers
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Ditinggal mati sosok yang kita cintai, bukan hal mudah. Sasuke, si jenius muda berusaha menembus lorong waktu dua tahun lalu justru terjebak di zaman bahkan sebelum adanya dinasti Ming. Dengan Sasuke sebagai seorang raja, dan Naruto yang jadi tabib kerajaan./ Dobe… No Lime, aman buat yang puasa. HAPPY SASUNARU DAYS!


**Summary : Ditinggal mati sosok yang kita cintai, bukan hal mudah. Sasuke, si jenius muda berusaha menembus lorong waktu dua tahun lalu justru terjebak di zaman bahkan sebelum adanya dinasti Ming. Dengan Sasuke sebagai seorang raja, dan Naruto yang jadi tabib kerajaan./ Dobe… HAPPY SN DAYS!**

Tes. Tes. Tes!

Seorang pemuda berambut raven terus meneteskan air matanya. Membiarkan butir-butir bening itu menyatu dengan hujan yang kini mengguyur sekujur tubuhnya. Tetap bergeming di depan sebuah makam seseorang yang sampai sekarang amat dicintainya.

Yah…

Sudah dua tahun kejadian itu berlalu, di mana seorang blonde yang selama ini menjalani alasan baginya untuk hidup justru direnggut paksa oleh Tuhan dari sisinya. Membuatnya kini hidup sendiri, bukan sendiri. Tapi merasa sendiri…

Pemuda berkulit alabaster itu masih punya keluarga, dia memiliki orangtua yang amat menyayanginya, seorang kakak yang selalu berusaha mengerti dirinya. Namun… bagi dia, kasih sayang keluarganya itu sama sekali tiada artinya, mereka datang justru disaat-saat dia merasa kehadiran mereka itu terlambat.

Yah! Keluarganya menganggap ia ada justru karena usaha pemuda blonde yang sudah divonis dokter hidupnya takkan lama. Hanya dalam sisa waktunya yang tinggal dua bulan, si blonde bisa membuatnya diterima oleh keluarga Uchiha. Dia yang hanya anak hasil pemerkosaan sang ibu dua puluh lima tahun lalu itu kini begitu disayangi, berbeda dengan beberapa tahun kelam yang dilewatinya karena selalu dianggap pembawa sial.

Tapi… kenapa si matahari itu harus pergi? Meninggalkan luka dan duka yang tak terobati di hati sang Uchiha bungsu. Membuat dadanya terasa sesak karena matanya selalu panas setiap kali mengingat senyuman cerianya. Bahkan… si blonde tetap tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya begitu erat jelang-jelang menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Damai… orang yang sangat dicintai Uchiha bungsu itu pergi dengan damai. Direnggut kanker darah yang sudah beberapa tahun dideritanya. Membuat Uchiha bungsu nyaris gila karena tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit dan marah di hatinya.

"Aku…" bisik si raven lirih. sorot matanya yang biasa kosong kini tampak menyiratkan gairah hidup saat mengingat rencana besar yang sudah disusunnya. Rencana yang ia siapkan sejak dua tahun lalu. "Akan menjemputmu…"

Namikaze… Naruto…

**Disclaimer**

**Mashashi Kishimoto Sensei have chara, others is mine!**

**Genre**

**Fantasy, romance, hurt**

**Rating**

**K+ or T?**

**Pairing**

**Uchiha Sasuke X Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning**

**Ini BL ya, untuk menghargai yang puasa, sengaja gak ada kegiatan grepe-grepe atau pun hal berbau mesum lainnya. Haha. Boy X Boy, maybe OOC, miss typos, No like? Don't read pliiis!**

Uchiha Sasuke, yah… itulah nama si pemuda yang sudah dua tahun ini mengalami frustasi. Ditinggal mati oleh satu-satunya manusia yang dulu bisa menerima ia apa adanya. Tetap disampingnya sekalipun Sasuke selalu menghujaminya dengan lontaran kasar yang menyakitkan siapa pun orang yang di'hadiahinya'.

Tapi, Namikaze Naruto, itulah nama pemuda berisik yang pantang menyerah. Tidak pernah sekalipun berniat pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri, ia tahu Sasuke itu tidak sekuat atau pun sedingin apa yang terlihat. Sasuke itu rapuh, dia bagaikan es balok yang selalu melindungi diri dari segala apa pun yang bisa menghangatkannya, mencairkannya.

Dan setelah satu tahun Naruto habiskan untuk mendekati Sasuke, akhirnya Sasuke mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Bisa menerimanya, dan hal itu… tentu saja membuat Naruto bangga dan bahagia. Yah! Naruto bahagia karena disaat jelang-jelang kematiannya, ia bisa mencairkan hati Sasuke dan menjadikan diri mereka sebagai sahabat.

Sahabat?

Yah! Mereka masih sahabat. Sahabat yang saling memiliki rasa satu sama lain. Saling mencintai, namun tidak bisa saling membuka diri.

Sebenarnya… Sasuke sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto. Sasuke mencintai Naruto, sangat! Namun… Naruto yang sadar diri hidupnya tak lama lagi, tidak bisa menerimanya. Bukan karena tidak mencintai Sasuke, tapi karena takut diumurnya yang singkat itu hanya akan menambah luka di hati si Uchiha bungsu.

Tapi… Naruto tidak mau mati membawa penyesalan, di ujung napasnya, ia mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang nyaris membuat Sasuke ingin mati ditempat. Tidak rela karena setelah tiga bulan benar-benar serius mengejar si blonde, dan selalu mendapatkan penolakkan yang membuat hatinya melemah namun tetap bersikeras tak mau menyerah. Naruto justru mengucapkan kalimat yang amat sangat dinantinya, akhirnya… Naruto mengucapkan, "Aisht-teruh, moh… Suk-keh…"

Menggila! Sasuke menggila dibuatnya. Sejak saat itu otak jeniusnya tidak Sasuke biarkan beristirahat sekalipun sedetik saja. Bahkan dalam tidurnya pun Sasuke masih tetap bereksperimen, membuat matanya semakin cekung karena tidak pernah mengalami yang namanya tidur nyenyak.

Sebuah eksperimen yang melanggar takdir! Bisa membuat Tuhan murka karena ada manusia yang begitu lancang ingin mengatur waktu.

Sasuke… membuat sebuah lorong di tempat penelitiannya. Lorong yang ia beri nama lorong waktu. Fungsinya? Tentu saja agar ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Memperbaiki kesalahan tak termaafkan yang baru belakangan ini diketahuinya.

Tulang sumsum Sasuke, cocok untuk Naruto!

Sasuke baru tahu hal itu setelah satu minggu Naruto pergi… dan kenyataan itu, membuat Sasuke selalu merasa Naruto mati karena kesalahannya. Dosa tak termaafkan. Dan sialnya Naruto memang sengaja menyembunyikan fakta hasil visum itu karena tidak mau Sasuke berhadapan dengan bahaya.

"Dobe…" panggil Sasuke sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang king size-nya, ia tersenyum tipis saat wajah manis Naruto kini terlihat alam bawah sadarnya, "Kita… akan bersama lagi…"

Dan setelah dua tahun itu, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke bisa tertidur lelap.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Setelah mengatur tombol-tombol di laboratorium rahasia miliknya secara teliti, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Saat ini ia hanya memakai sebuah kaos hitam ketat dengan turtle neck yang menutupi leher jenjangnya. Celana jeans hitam belel yang membuatnya terlihat semakin gagah. Pemuda tampan yang digilai banyak wanita itu tersenyum puas.

Ia mengambil ransel besarnya yang diisi banyak makanan, senter, pistol, pisau, dan beberapa lembar pakaian, serta sedikit barang-barang lain yang mungkin ia butuhkan.

Bukan takut mengambil resiko, Sasuke belum pernah melakukan percobaan pada lorong di sudut laboratoriumnya itu. Ia menjadikan dirinya sendiri kelinci percobaan. Syukur-syukur jika sukses, tapi sekalipun gagal dan ia harus mati, itu justru lebih baik. Setidaknya ia tidak mati bunuh diri, karena hal itu pasti akan membuat Naruto di surga sana kecewa.

Yang Sasuke takutkan justru ia terdampar di tempat antah berantah. Hutan lindung misalnya? Oh, terima kasih, sekalipun harus mati, dimakan hewan buas tidak menjadi pilihan Sasuke. Ia sangat yakin bisa bertemu Naruto. yah! Sasuke akan kembali ke masa lalunya dua tahun silam, mendonorkan tulang sumsumnya, dan cinta mereka pun pasti berakhir bahagia.

Betapa bahagianya Sasuke memikirkan hal itu…

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke mulai membungkuk memasuki lorong itu. Berjalan sambil jongkok menuju portal putih di depannya.

Yah! Hanya tinggal tiga langkah lagi Sasuke…

Dan kau… akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan kau cintai sampai mati…

Namikaze… Naruto…

Tangan Sasuke mulai terulur, menyentuh portal yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya mendadak panas seperti terbakar. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli, ia justru mendorong tubuhnya masuk ke dalam portal seluruhnya, membiarkan tubuh atletisnya itu terhisap dan terombang-ambing di dalam sana.

Jelang sepuluh detik Sasuke lenyap. Portal itu langsung menghilang.

Semua monitor di laboratium Sasuke mendadak error, banyak file-file yang bergerak lalu terdelete otomatis.

Tit… tit… tit…

Mendadak semua monitor itu mati, lalu jelang beberapa menit kemudian kembali menyala, dan dengan cepat menampilkan deretan huruf yang membentuk sebuah kalimat yang mungkin tidak diprediksi Sasuke sebelumnya.

**Send to 20000 year ago**

**Mission complete!**

**.**

**Naysaruchikyuu**

**.**

**.**

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? YANG MULIA RAJA SUDAH KEMBALI!" teriak seorang pria tua sambil berlari tergopoh-gopoh, membentak semua pelayan istana yang justru hanya menatap sosok raven yang dipenuhi banyak luka sayatan ditubuhnya itu dikeluarkan dari tandu dalam keadaan pingsan.

Menteri keuangan bernama Sarotobi itu tampak antusias sekaligus panik. Tidak disangkanya, raja mereka yang semenjak dua tahun lalu menghilang itu justru ditemukan tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah hutan saat ia dan beberapa prajurit sedang berburu.

"Ya-Yang mulia…" seru gadis bersurai pink. Ia dengan pakaian perawat istananya itu langsung berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang dipangku beberapa pengawal menuju kediamannya. Menatap Sasuke cemas dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari emerald cantiknya.

Bahagia…

Yah! Sakura sangat bahagia karena raja yang selalu dipujanya itu kini kembali…

Sedangkan para pelayan yang lain ikut panik lari ke sana kemari. Sebagian ada yang pergi mencari obat, sebagian ada yang merapikan kamar sang raja yang tidak pernah mereka buka, dan sebagian lagi memberi kabar pada sang ratu yang begitu amat merindukan putranya.

Dan Ino, salah satu perawat di istana mengambil tindakkan cerdas disaat kepanikan menghinggapi kepalanya, ia pergi mencari tabib istana yang pastinya akan jauh lebih tahu tindakkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk merawat sang raja yang terluka?

.

.

"Uzumaki-san, Uzumaki-san!" teriak Ino saat berlari dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata birunya. Ia begitu bahagia karena raja yang amat adil dan begitu dicintai rakyatnya itu sudah pulang, sekali pun dalam keadaan yang sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Ino terus berlari menyusuri jalan setapak, menuju kediaman tabib terhebat yang semenjak sang raja hilang memilih mengasingkan diri tinggal di desa berbaur dengan rakyat tak punya. Memberi pengobatan gratis pada mereka. Dan berkat kemurahan hatinya, tabib terhebat dan termuda sepanjang sejarah itu begitu dielu-elukan.

Ino sama sekali tidak peduli saat ia menabrak beberapa orang yang langsung memakinya. Kenapa jaraknya ke kediaman si tabib Uzumaki itu begitu jauh sih? Sepanjang jalan ia terus berteriak memanggil 'Uzumaki-san', berharap sang Uzumaki sedang ada di sekitarnya dan dapat mendengar suaranya yang melengking mengerikan.

"U-Uzumaki-san! Hah-hah-hah!" Ino berusaha mengatur napasnya saat berada tepat di depan orang yang ia cari. Memegangi dadanya yang sesak karena sejak tadi terus berlari.

Orang yang Ino panggil 'Uzumaki-san' itu tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala beberapa anak yang tengah mengelilinginya. Pemuda berambut pirang yang memakai yukatta orange menoleh lalu tersenyum geli pada Ino.

Gadis itu…

Walau sudah menjadi bagian istana masih saja seaktif ini.

"Tenanglah Yamanaka-san. Aku tidak niat pindah rumah kok." Sindir sang tabib. Ino hanya memajukan bibirnya saat sadar ia diejek, tapi ia segera menyeka air matanya dan mencengkeram kedua lengan Uzumaki erat.

"He-he-hei! Ada apa ini?" Tanya si tabib mendadak salah tingkah. Tapi melihat binar bahagia di wajah Ino, mau tak mau tabib bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu penasaran juga. Apa ada berita baik?

"Dia pulang…"

"Eh?"

"Dia pulang Uzumaki-san…"

"Maksudmu siapa Ino?" Naruto mengernyit bingung. Kali ini ia memanggil Ino dengan nama kecilnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian mata Naruto membola, ia menatap Ino tak percaya. Tubuhnya mendadak bergetar hebat.

Melihat itu Ino kembali menangis histeris lalu mengangguk, "Yah! Yang Mulia sudah pulang… hanya saja… dalam kondisi parah."

Dan Naruto, langsung memejamkan matanya lalu menghilang.

"Eh?" Ino celingukkan bingung saat sadar kini di tempat itu ia hanya sendirian. "Curang… dia menggunakan kekuatannya. Huuuuu!"

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Di mana Yang Mulia?" Tanya Naruto saat menyusuri koridor menuju kediaman raja. Beberapa pelayan yang mengikutinya sedikit bersemu saat melihat sosok jangkung nan tampan yang sejak dulu begitu banyak yang memuja. Sosok baik hati yang selalu menebar senyum itu jarang sekali memperlihatkan ekspresi cemasnya.

"Di kamarnya, U-Uzumaki-san," jawab seorang pelayan wanita dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Hyuuga Hinata, ia adalah salah satu orang yang disarankan Ibu suri agar Sasuke mengambilnya sebagai selir. Seorang gadis yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga namun tetap mengabdikan dirinya sebagai pelayan istana.

Yang tidak ibu suri tahu, Hinata masuk istana agar bisa dekat dengan tabib pribadi raja yang sejak dulu begitu ia puja.

Srek!

Tanpa buang waktu dan mengingat sopan santun, Naruto langsung menggeser pintu, matanya membulat saat melihat sosok yang sudah lama menghilang itu kini terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Ia sudah sadar, dan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi luka itu sudah diperban.

Pemuda raven yang tampak menunjukkan ekspresi dingin sekali pun tubuhnya perih itu menoleh saat merasa ada seseorang yang menggeser pintu. Ia yang sama sekali tidak tahu ada di mana –dan sedang apa- itu hanya diam saat banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan beberapa orang asing kepadanya.

Sasuke, matanya terbelalak saat melihat sosok blonde yang ada di depannya.

Tak percaya!

Jika ini mimpi lebih baik Sasuke tidur selamanya.

Pemuda blonde yang terlihat lebih tinggi dengan tubuh sedikit berisi daripada di masa depan itu menghampiri Sasuke dengan sorot mata cemasnya. Memeriksa setiap luka-luka di tubuh Sasuke tanpa izin. Sampai akhirnya safir birunya melihat luka di kening Sasuke, ia langsung mengeluarkan jutsu medisnya.

Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya hijau. Naruto menyentuh luka di kening Sasuke, membuat Sasuke meringis sekaligus kaget.

Apa ini?

Kenapa tangan Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya?

Apa Sasuke terlempar ke negri sihir?

"Hanya luka ringan Yang Mulia…" Naruto duduk di sisi kasur lipat milik Sasuke. Tersenyum lega saat tahu bahwa rajanya itu memang baik-baik saja. "Aku akan mengobati lukanya dibagian tubuh yang lain, sebaiknya kalian keluar."

Dan semua orang langsung menuruti perintah Naruto.

.

.

Kerajaan Uchiha?

Sasuke nyaris tak berkedip saat mendengar penjelasan Naruto. kerajaan zaman apa itu? Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah tahu.

Menurut cerita Naruto, di zaman ini, sebagian orang memiliki kekuatan yang diwariskan secara turun temurun. Seperti klan Hyuuga dengan Byakugannya, Uzumaki dengan ninjutsu medis dan rasengan, dan masih banyak lagi klan atau bangsawan terhormat yang memiliki jutsu unik.

Dan di antara semua klan terkuat, Uchiha menjadi pusatnya. Mereka bukan hanya memiliki chidori dan amaterasu, tapi juga memiliki sepasang mata yang paling mengerikan sepanjang sejarah. Sharingan!

Bahkan kedua bola mata merah itu bisa menciptkan susano'o yang mampu menghancurkan negri itu dalam satu perintah. Itulah kenapa Uchiha diangkat menjadi raja, karena kekuatannya yang begitu ditakuti itu bukan hanya begitu mengerikan jika marah, tetapi juga berguna untuk melindungi para rakyatnya.

Hanya saja, raja mereka yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menghilang dua tahun silam, setelah adanya penyerangan dari negri Sabaku yang ingin membuat Uchiha bertekuk lutut di kaki menguasai kerajaan termakmur dan tersubur.

Sayangnya… Sasuke yang tidak mau mengorbankan prajurit-prajuritnya itu justru keluar sendiri dan melawan para tentara Sabaku kemudian menghilang.

"Yang Mulia benar-benar tidak ingat, ya?" Tanya Naruto sedih. Ia menatap Sasuke memelas. "Tidak ada yang bisa Yang Mulia ingat?"

"Kau!" kata-kata Sasuke membuat Naruto yang tengah menatapnya memiringkan kepala bingung. "Satu-satunya yang kuingat hanya kau."

"Paduka mengingat saya?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar, ia menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang terulur lalu mulai mengeluarkan kembali jutsu medisnya. Mengobati semua memar dan luka gores yang merusak kulit seputih alabaster itu.

"Hn!" jawab Sasuke singkat. Matanya tetap tidak lepas dari sosok blonde di depannya. Sosok itu sangat tampan dengan yukata orange dan rambutnya yang sedikit lebih jabrik. Kulitnya masih tan, dan tiga goresan seperti kucing di kedua pipinya juga masih ada.

Sasuke membiarkan saja Naruto yang tampak sibuk mengobati semua luka-lukanya. Demi Tuhan! Ia sama sekali tidak ambil pusing kalau pun harus tinggal di masa lalu asal bisa bersama si blonde yang begitu amat dicintainya.

Dan Naruto di depannya ini… terlihat sehat juga kuat. Lagipula, tidak mungkin di zaman ini ada penyakit kanker bukan?

"Yah, Yang Mulia?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya saat merasa Sasuke menatap dirinya intens. Membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah karena lagi-lagi mendapat tatapan demikian dari rajanya. Raja yang begitu dikaguminya.

Yah! Sasuke yang dulu sebelum hilang pun sering menatap Naruto demikian. Memberikan sorot hangat dan perhatian yang membuat hati Naruto menghangat. Dan jujur saja, Naruto sangat merasa aneh saat dari sekian ratus gadis cantik yang memuja Sasuke, tidak ada satu pun gadis yang Sasuke pilih dan mendapat perhatian Sasuke seperti dirinya.

Bahkan, Shion, permaisurinya saja sama sekali tidak pernah Sasuke kunjungi apalagi mendapat sentuhannya.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya lalu tersenyum tipis, ia membelai rambut pirang Naruto lembut.

"Aku… merindukanmu… dobe…"

"Eh?"

"TENTARA SABAKU MENYERAAAAAANG!"

Dan suara teriakan dari beberapa tentara Uchiha, memutus kontak mata antara SasuNaru yang semakin menghangat. Membuat mereka menoleh bersamaan dengan raut wajah yang sama.

Kaget?

Itulah yang kini mereka rasakan.

Naruto tidak mengerti. Kenapa para tentara kerajaan Sabaku menyerang justru disaat Sasuke dalam kondisi tidak baik? Disaat para tentara Uchiha kalang-kabut menyambut kembalinya raja mereka. Membuat pertahanan mereka selama dua tahun ini melonggar dan memberikan celah untuk perang yang mungkin akan menguntungkan bagi Sabaku.

Tidak!

Kali ini Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke pergi lagi. Apalagi disaat rajanya itu dalam kondisi hilang ingatan. Bahkan Naruto tahu persis bahwa mungkin Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa dirinya memiliki kekuatan.

Naruto berdiri… kali ini, ia akan bergabung dengan para tentara untuk ikut perang. Ia pun adalah seorang Uzumaki, bukan hanya terkenal dalam ilmu segel, dan ninjutsu medisnya, tetapi ia salah satu pemilik cakra angin dengan kekuatan super besar yang pasti akan mengerikan jika ia tunjukkan.

"Yang Mulia beristirahat saja, biar saya dan yang lainnya saja yang melawan mereka." Naruto tersenyum manis. Berusaha menenangkan Sasuke yang ikut berdiri. Sebenarnya Naruto cukup aneh dengan pakaian yang sedang Sasuke kenakan. Baju ketat hitam yang banyak sobekkan, celana panjang yang menunjukkan bahwa kedua kaki panjang itu begitu mempesona.

"Tidak…" Sasuke mendesis. Ia menggenggam tangan Naruto erat membuat Naruto semakin bingung dan salah tingkah dengan kelakuan rajanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi… aku tidak mau kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto…"

"Ya-Yang Mulia… apa yang Paduka bicarakan?" Naruto berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke yang semakin erat. Terlihat sekali Sasuke sama sekali tidak berminat melepaskannya.

Sasuke menghela napas berat lalu meyakinkan dirinya…

Sekalipun aku tidak bisa bertarung…

Tapi kali ini…

Walau harus mati setidaknya aku mati terhormat karena melindungi sosok yang begitu aku cintai…

Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati lebih dulu lagi… Naruto…

**The end**

**Omake**

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven tampak terdiam menatap sosok damai pemuda blonde yang tertidur lelap. Ia sengaja melarikan diri dari istana, bukan hanya untuk menghadapi peperangan, tapi untuk melihat pemuda blonde itu yang mungkin akan menjadi terakhir kalinya.

Samar-samar ia tetap bisa melihat Naruto sekali pun sekelilingnya amat gelap. Ia bahkan langsung menggunakan sharingannya tanpa ragu hanya untuk mendapati wajah pemuda pirang itu dengan jelas. Tidak peduli sekali pun yang ia lakukan itu adalah sebuah tindakkan bodoh dan membuang-buang cakranya.

"Aku adalah rajamu kan, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke lirih. ia menatap Naruto sedih. Sosok yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak masa kecilnya dulu itu tak bisa mendengar sama sekali. Terlalu nyenyak dibuai mimpi indahnya. Mimpinya yang sedang duduk di samping Sasuke yang tenang menatap matahari tenggelam di tepi danau.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa memilikimu? Kenapa kau atau aku harus tercipta dalam gender yang sama?" Sasuke semakin memelankan suaranya. Mencintai pemuda yang menjadi tabib pribadinya?

Yah! Sasuke mengakui hal itu. Ia sangat mencintai Naruto, dan selamanya perasaan itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat mengambil selir? Tidak pernah menyentuh Shion yang memilik paras bak bidadari dan begitu dipuja banyak pria.

Karena Sasuke sudah mencintai seseorang yang lain…

Seseorang yang memiliki gender yang sama dengannya.

Statusnya sebagai raja membuat Sasuke tidak berkutik dan tak mungkin melawan karena bisa mengorbankan rakyatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum skeptis, peperangan kini terjadi, ia tidak mau pemuda blonde yang selalu tersenyum ceria di depannya itu suatu saat harus mati karena peperangan yang menyedihkan.

Perang dingin antar dua raja yang satu sama lain ingin saling menjatuhkan karena mencintai pemuda yang sama?

Yah! Sasuke tahu persis Sabaku Gaara itu juga menginginkan Naruto yang kini dimiliki Sasuke secara posesif. Sasuke dan Gaara bahkan pernah bertemu, Gaara meminta Sasuke secara baik-baik agar ia bisa mengambil Naruto untuk dibawa ke kerajaannya, dan Sasuke menolak hal itu dengan tegas.

Sehingga…

Peperangan konyol karena cinta terlarang itu kini membumi hanguskan rakyat-rakyat mereka yang tidak bersalah…

Semua itu terjadi hanya demi seseorang yang sampai mati akan Sasuke pertahankan…

Uzumaki Naruto…

Dan Sasuke pun, pergi melawan para tentara Sabaku yang sudah melukai rakyat-rakyatnya…

Setidaknya, ia harus menebus dosa yang dilakukannya. Baginya, hidup pun percuma jika ia tetap tidak bisa memiliki sang Uzumaki.

Tapi dengan catatan…

Naruto tetap tidak boleh dimiliki siapa pun selain dirinya sendiri.

**End**

Huaaaah…. Maaf-maaf. Pasti fantasinya gaje kan? Nay emang tetep nekenin di romance sih. Hiks.

Maaf kalo feelnya gak ngena. Di sini bahkan pelukan aja gak ada dong? Jadi tetep aman dikonsumsi kalian yang puasa. Hohoho.

Eh, tapi di sini kesimpulannya itu ada yang nyadar gak ya? Mau di zaman apa pun, dalam kondisi apa pun, dan dalam kehidupan yang keberapa kali pun… SASUNARU PASTI BAKALAN TETEP SALING MENCINTAIIIII! Yey. hahaha

Berminat review kah Minna?

RnR Puliiiisss…

**Original Story of**

**Nay**


End file.
